


Drowned Memories

by DarkInuFan



Series: Seasons' Change [10]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Memories, Nightmare, Renamed Characters, Repressed Memories, Writing Exercise, elves POV, elves are simple-minded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:09:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1592759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkInuFan/pseuds/DarkInuFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an elf, of all the creatures and people at the pole, that noticed that something was amiss. Staring up at the Blue-white-brown Big One, the elf frowned, seeing the Big One twitch. The child, for he indeed was a child, didn't make a sound at he twitched again in his sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowned Memories

It was an elf, of all the creatures and people at the pole, that noticed that something was amiss. Staring up at the Blue-white-brown Big One, the elf frowned, seeing the Big One twitch. The child, for he indeed was a child, didn't make a sound at he twitched again in his sleep, falling unnaturally still after. Aborted breathes puffed out of the child, as if he wasn't able to breathe. Silent gasps.

The elf looked around. Red-black-white Big One sat by the fire, laughing at Grey-furry Big One. Shiny-Feathers buzzed around like a toy plane and Gold Eggnog floated, sleeping. Not the sleep that Blue-white-brown Big One was having, but the sleep of the Happy. None were paying attention to Blue-white-brown Big One. Like none payed attention to Little Ones with Bells. Little Ones with Bells payed attention to each other and everyone though.

Waving at a Brother, the elf brought over one of the other elves. A blue-socks, good. It was only a moment before Brother blue-socks left, running as if the cookies were burning.

“Jeez, North, you'd think Jackie set their britches on fire or something.” Grey-furry Big One says.

Red-black-white Big One waves, “Elves are playing. They include Jack in games sometimes.” The elf huffs and stays by Blue-white-brown Big One. Not a game. Not this time.

Precious minutes later, Brother blue-socks returns. He has found Grey-Brown Big Fur. Grey-Brown Big Fur always takes care of Blue-white-brown Big One. Grey-Brown Big Fur walks in and looks around, dropping a tray when he sees Blue-white-brown Big One.

Cookies!

No. No cookies. The elf has to stay with Blue-white-brown Big One.

“Phil?” Red-black-white Big One speaks, “Ah! The cookies!” Like that is what is wrong. Grey-Brown Big Fur walks over to Blue-white-brown Big One. Stomp. Stomp. Stomp. And picks the child up. Grey-brown Big Fur first checks around Blue-white-brown Big One's neck, then starts to take Blue-white-brown Big One's blue shirt off. “What are you doing?”

Grey-brown Big Fur ignores Red-black-white Big One and the others as he breathes on Blue-white-brown Big One's face. Between breathes, Grey-brown Big Fur rubs Blue-white-brown Big One's arms and takes off a harness that was hidden under Blue-white-brown Big One's blue shirt and drops it on the floor by the blue shirt. Next was a vest with black and blue shinys sewn on. Grey-brown Big Fur keeps breathing on Blue-white-brown Big One's face and rubbing his arms. A blanket! Brother Blue-socks has the same idea. The elf helps Brother Blue-socks retrieve the quilt from the back of the Big Long Chair and brings it back to Grey-brown Big Fur. Grey-brown Big Fur takes the blanket and starts to wrap it around Blue-white-brown Big One, but Blue-white-brown Big One starts to thrash, making it difficult. Shiny thin-ice crackles over the blanket before Grey-brown Big Fur shakes his head and drops it on the floor.

Before Grey-brown Big Fur can breathe on Blue-white-brown Big One's face again, Blue-white-brown Big One wakes up and gasps. Grey-brown Big Fur holds Blue-white-brown Big One until the child stops moving like wire-fire has touched his skin. Blue-white-brown Big One's eyes are water-shiny and Grey-brown Big Fur talks and wipes water-shiny from the child's face. The child nods and Grey-brown Big Fur keeps breathing on his face. Grey-brown Big Fur's hand is on Blue-white-brown Big One's chest, pushing and letting go, making Blue-white-brown Big One breathe.

Shiny-Feather flies closer, in Blue-white-brown Big One's face. The child moves away, and Grey-brown Big Fur holds him tighter. “Oh, Sweet-tooth, what happened? Is everything ok? You were sleeping and then Phil came in and started trying to wake you up. Phil you should have let him sleep, he was fine!”

Blue-white-brown Big One looks unhappy, even smiling at Shiny-Feather. “Its fine Tooth.” The elf frowns. Blue-white-brown Big One is lying. Like he always does when he is hurting and the other Big Ones ask. Grey-brown Big fur asks something and Blue-white-brown nods with a real smile. Not the doll smile he uses with the other Big Ones. “Yeah, that sounds great, big guy.” The elf wonders if the other Big Ones can see the difference between Blue-white-brown Big One's doll smile and his real one.

Grey-brown Big Fur stands up still holding Blue-white-brown Big One and walks over to the window. Stomp. Stomp. Stomp. Grey-brown Big Fur opens the window and lets Blue-white-brown Big One sit with his legs outside where it is cold and windy. Grey-brown Big Fur sits down next to Blue-white-brown Big One and puts a hand on the child's shoulder and talks. Blue-white-brown Big one nods and smiles as ice-wind-birds play with his hair and loose shirt. “I'm better now. Thanks Phil.”

Grey-brown Big Fur talks more while Blue-white-brown Big One leans out the window. The elf squeaks and dances a little in place. No good. No good. No good. The child will fall without Big-shiny Stick! “No, it wasn't that. It didn't feel like my usual dreams. Ow! What the-” The elf found the Big-shiny Stick and dragged it over to Blue-white-brown Big One, accidentally hitting the child with it when the elf tried to prop it up. Squeaking in fear, the elf runs away, leaving the Big-shiny Stick to fall to the ground. Peeking out from his hiding spot, the elf sees Blue-white-brown Big One pick up Big-shiny Stick and prop it against the wall with a frown. Blue-white-brown Big One looks at Big-shiny Stick and talks again. “It was a memory. The memory, I guess.” Blue-white-brown Big One smiles his lie-smile. “I drowned. Guess that's why. That I always had that one memory, somewhere.”

Grey-brown Big Fur nods and gives Blue-white-brown Big One a hug. “I'm just glad that you were able to wake me up in time.” Grey-brown Big Fur shakes his head and speaks. Blue-white-brown Big One turns to look at the elf's hiding spot and happy-smiles. “I guess I should be thanking you instead.” The elf dances, happy that Blue-white-brown Big One is happy.

Time for cookies!

Cookies!

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, never writing the elves POV again! 
> 
> If you were wondering, Jack was suffering from a drowning dream. In most cases, a drowning dream is caused by sleep apnea, where a person cannot breathe properly while they are sleeping on their back. In Jack's case, it was his memory of drowning. Phil's had to deal with Jack's 'drowning dreams' before, so he knows what to do in Jack's case. He's blowing on Jack's face, to remind him that he's not underwater, not performing CPR. Every case of drowning dream is different, so do not do what Phil was doing.


End file.
